


This Could Be Heaven or This Could Be Hell

by bgrrl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Episode Related, Fucking, Gay Male Character, Knotting, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mates, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Slash, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, happy for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Ethan came back to the room in Motel California?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be Heaven or This Could Be Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Bite Off Center Rare Pair Trope Fest.  
> Prompt #151 I would love to see more Ethan/Danny fics, especially after the “Motel California" episode. I’d like it if the story picked up from either when Ethan returns to the room, or if he never ran out to begin with. Would like the conversation about Danny’s scars to be included too, if possible. Also, rated E (according to AO3 standards) if the author is comfortable with that.

A storm is coming. Even without his werewolf senses Ethan would be able to smell the scent of rain on the wind, and see the dark clouds blowing towards them, ominous dampening the sound of everything around them, except Finstock and that damned whistle. It was particularly annoying to Ethan today, like nails on a chalkboard. The man's voice pierces through his thoughts. “The meet is canceled.” coach announces hyper, angry, and disappointed all at once. “We'll find a place for you deviant miscreants to sleep.” Out of the corner of his eye he sees Danny smile. Ethan refuses to check his phone again, if there is any news about Ennis, Aiden will call. Instead he leans against Danny inhaling his scent, feeling the solid, comforting warmth of his body. Ethan lets Danny's presence, the rolling of the bus and the smell of the coming rain calm him. There's nothing to see out of the window at this point except dry earth and rode-side inns neglected and dark. Some of them listing as though they might collapse at any moment. None but the most desperate travelers would stay at any of them, well the most desperate and Coach Finstock. Though they have pulled into and left three motels so far, so maybe Finstock does have some standards.

Ethan closes his eyes and hopes they find a place to stay soon. He feels tired, like he's looking at everything through some sort of haze and his skin feels too tight. Maybe it's just stress, maybe it's the beating Isaac gave him. He's grateful that once again Danny hasn't asked him any questions about why he isn't bruised after that beating. If Danny doesn't ask, he doesn't have to lie. He doesn't want to lie to Danny, not directly. Keeping secrets isn't the same as lying; at least that's what Ethan tells himself.

They stop in front of a place that looks if not better, then at least more stable than the others. He wants to get off the bus, and stretch his legs so he doesn't know why he feels the chill of fear as they pull in front of the Motel Glen Capri. It's just a dirty, old motel, but something is making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Ethan shakes off his unease as he walks off the bus.

“Listen up,” Finstock shouts “this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves.” How does he get away with talking to them like this? Hasn't anyone ever complained, not that Ethan would he's heard worse, much worse.

“You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely.”

Danny gives his hand a conspiratorial squeeze and Ethan smiles at him.

“And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves.”

Ethan's stomach knots with nerves. He and Danny haven't truly had any significant alone time. They've managed rush blow jobs after practice and before Danny's parents come home. A chaos of lips and limbs, hurried but not unsatisfying, they've never had time and now they have all night. Ethan feels a mixture of dread and anticipation move through him, as he follows Danny across the parking lot, up the steps to their room. The sky is darkening. The dim light is probably a blessing to the room's decor. Even when it was new, which Ethan guesses was some time in the seventies; it probably wasn't much to look at. Now, Ethan doesn't dare look too close. He watches Danny give the room a once over, just the tiniest bit of frown, but he shrugs, throws down his bag and promptly takes off his shoes and socks.

“I need to brush my teeth” he tells Ethan rifling through his bag. Danny is obsessed with the brush three times a day rule. “Be right back.” He says holding the toothbrush up and heading towards the bathroom.

Ethan sits on the edge of the bed and listens to the conversations in the other rooms. He's surprised that Isaac and Scott are in separate rooms. Though now it seems Scott is in Allison's room, no surprise there. He wonders idly where Lydia is. Ethan sifts through the voices, listens then hears her complaining to the front desk about the smell of smoke in the rooms. Do they smell like smoke? He sniffs the air. Ethan detects the faint hint of old blood, but no smoke. He could be wrong though because the only smell he's really paying attention to is Danny. Danny's scent is a blend of rain, and pine, and mint, and something else he can't name. Danny smells like home. Stiles is talking to someone quick as usual, not waiting for a response just going. It's like Stiles can't help himself, like the words carry him away. Ethan tunes him out, listens instead to the few cars passing by on the highway, probably thinking they can do better than the Glen Capri. They're probably right. Ethan forces himself to focus on the conversations, the traffic, anything to avoid listening to the sound of Danny's heartbeat, anything to avoid thinking about what a cliché he's turned into. Is there anything more trite than falling for your mark? This is not a movie or some stupid love song. Ethan would laugh at himself but he doesn't think it's funny at all. He's no hero.

Ethan shouldn't even be with Danny now. He knows it's Lydia the pack needs to keep an eye on, figured it out weeks ago, but he can't do what he needs to. The only thing Ethan's ever been good at is taking a beating. He was always better at it than Aiden, stepping out front and taking the first blow from their alpha, or their mother, or any pack member who needed a punching bag. He thinks Aiden hates him for it just a little bit. He's never had a reason not to take it, except now there's Danny. He knows what Aiden would say to that, knows what he would do if he knew.

Ethan wants Danny to be his. It's not like in the books you read. There is no fate, no destiny, no one true love. He wishes mates were that simple. That it would be easy. That you would just know, and your mate would know too. All you'd have to do was meet and it would be happily ever after. No, it's not like that at all. Being supernatural isn't the same as being magical. There is a science to what they are, it's just that most people aren't ready to understand it or accept it. Mates are chosen so the feeling has to be mutual, yet you feel a pull all the same. It's something deeper than simple attraction, it's a warmth inside you when they're around and a physical ache when they're gone. It's a connection of energy, you can't control it, and it isn't always a two way street. If it's not mutual the bond can't be solidified, you learn to live with a dull ache and a dark empty place inside of you. The bond is solidified by a bite, not one that turns but one that bonds. It's not magic it's a mark, a gesture that says I love you, you're mine to protect to have and to hold, and I'm yours. It unites you, lets you share power, sense one another's moods. Once the bite is given the union is all but permanent. To sever it causes severe pain, both physical and mental but it can be done. Most couples don't survive it. So you can't just give it to someone you've been lying to, someone who doesn't know anything about you, or even what you are. It's a strange alchemy of chemistry and personality that makes you want to claim. He sees it happening with Allison, Scott, and Issac. That they're slowly finding their way to one another, and soon Lydia will fit there too. Ethan's heard stories of soul mates, people who were meant to be, they form a bond without a bite on the sheer strength of love and desire. When he looks at Danny, he has to remind himself that they're only stories.

Ethan hears the water shut off. Danny's done brushing his teeth, he opens a book and tries to look relaxed. Suddenly, Aiden's voice is in his head saying the words of their long dead alpha. Aiden's voice telling him that he's worse than worthless, that he's nothing. The creak of hinges and Danny is there beside him. Ethan blinks.

“I guess I'd better brush too.”

Danny smiles in the way that makes his feigned confidence feel real. It makes him want to be what he pretends he is. When he comes out of the bathroom Danny is laying back on the bed idly flipping channels. There doesn't seem to be many, and the ones that come through are snowy and the sound is a mess of static. He shuts it off, as Ethan walks toward the bed. Danny watches him as he pulls off his shirt. Ethan throws it somewhere in the direction of the chair. He only gets one knee on the bed before Danny pulls him down for a kiss. It's slow and sweet, nothing like their usual. Ethan wants all the time in the world with Danny, time to build from slow and sweet to the frenzied rush that sets him on fire, time for just the two of them.

His foot hits something, and then there is the dull thud of books hitting the carpet.

“Sorry.” He doesn't take his eyes off Danny's face.

“It's just books.”

“You brought homework?” He sits up a little and tries to stifle a laugh. “Should I let you get back to that?”

“Hell no.” Danny says and pulls him closer. He presses his lips to Danny's chest, strokes his fingers along his side when a scar slightly raised catches his eye.

“What's that?”

“I've got two of them, from a surgery I had to correct a misshapen cartilage I was born with. I had a bar put in when I was fourteen. It stayed there for two years to support my sternum, so my heart and lungs wouldn't be crushed. ”

Ethan runs his fingers over the scar savoring, the imperfect feel of it against his fingers.

“What if there was a way you could make them disappear?”

“I don't really want them to. They make me feel like a survivor.”

“I really hope you are.” Ethan mutters under his breath.

He leans in again, kisses Danny before he has time to think about how strange those words are. He reaches for the waist of Danny's jeans and then he feels it, fingers pressing at his back from the inside, like something, no someone trying to claw its way out of a cage. It's like when they first learned to meld together and Aiden would panic, ripping at Ethan's skin so they could break apart.

“What? What's wrong?”

“Nothing just give me a second?” Ethan jumps and runs to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and sees it, Aiden's face trying to push its way out. He's got to get away from here, away from Danny. He feels like he's going to shift.

“Ethan you okay?” Danny's voice sounds distant.

“I'll be back in a minute.” He says over his shoulder as he rushes from the room.

This cannot be happening. Aiden is back in Beacon Hills, he's not inside of him, but then he looks down again and Aiden's clawing his way out of him, exposing him. He doesn't know why he came to this room; he just knows he has to make this stop. He has to stop Aiden, has to be alone. Alone, why can't he ever be alone? Why can't he ever have anything? Anyone? He grabs the chainsaw he'll cut him out if he has to, to be free, to be alone. He turns the saw on, raises it and takes a deep breath. He'll heal; it will only hurt for a little while. Maybe it will only hurt Aiden. Then they burst through the door. Stiles tackles him to the ground, grabbing the saw. Why are they doing this? Lydia is there, of course she doesn't want him to hurt Aiden, but it has to stop. Ethan tears at his chest claws digging painfully into his own flesh tearing and ripping. Where is Aiden? He raises his hand preparing to strike harder dig deeper. Suddenly searing heat and white hot pain jar him back to reality.

Allison, Lydia and Stiles looking at him stunned. Shocked he shakes his head to clear it, rises from the floor and starts to button his shirt and head back to his room. He tells them he doesn't remember a thing, because he's not explaining this to them, not making them aware of his weakness. Ethan leaves them and heads to his room. He pauses before he puts his hand on the knob. What is he going to say? What lies is he going to tell? He doesn't want to lie to Danny, and maybe he won't have to. Danny is good at not asking questions, at looking the other way. Maybe Danny really doesn't want to know. Maybe none of this means anything to him. It's a thought that has occurred to him before but now he examines it. Maybe Danny is just a sixteen year old boy who wants to have a good time, maybe it's nothing more. Maybe he doesn't ask because he doesn't care. Ethan is surprised by how much that thought hurts, but maybe that's what he deserves.

He came to kill Danny's friends, well he doesn't seem to be friends with them exactly, but he seems fond of them. Danny mostly laughs at Stiles. He seems to like Scott. He's currently pissed at Isaac, but when Danny heard Erica was dead, Ethan could smell the sadness and grief for days. Ethan didn't kill her but he didn't help her either. How would Danny feel if he knew that? Would he still smile at Ethan in that way that makes him believe that it's possible somebody might love him? Ethan doesn't think so. Maybe when it's all over he can tell Danny the truth. Then what? Stay in Beacon Hills, go to college? Ethan gathers himself. He's being stupid this is not why they came here. It's not about him. It's about the pack. He owes them. If it weren't for Deucalion Aiden would probably be dead by now, killed by their alpha who would have eventually run out patience for Aiden's attempts at defiance. He'd still be a whipping boy, sometimes he still is, but now he finds he doesn't mind it so much. He likes the taste of his own blood, and the feel of his bones and skin knitting back together. He wonders what Danny would think of that. He takes a deep breath, steels himself. Danny never asks questions. It'll be fine. He reaches for the knob and it moves away, door opening.

“I was wondering if you were going to sit out here all night.” Ethan doesn't answer just forces a smile and goes inside. He sits down on the bed. Danny sits next to him but doesn't move to touch him. He looks at Ethan likes he's waiting for an explanation. Ethan feels like he's on the edge of a cliff, except he realizes that feeling isn't his, it's coming from Danny. He's not ready for this, the bond shouldn't be forming without a bite. He takes a deep breath, tries to focus on anything but Danny. He can't lose it again.

“I ...” Ethan starts and realizes he has nowhere to go. His mind is blank the only thing he can think of is the truth, and that might get Danny killed. The thought makes him more determined to lie except his traitorous brain is still blank, coming up with nothing but the truth. “I just freaked out a little,” he says. Not a lie at all.

“You know,” Danny says looking at him “we don't have to do this here.” He has an out, except he doesn't want it. He wants Danny. He wants to be with somebody that isn't a random one night stand or an obligation. He wants somebody who wants him, but this isn't that because Danny doesn't know who he is. The silence seems to drag on and he has to say something.

“Look it's okay,” Danny says. Ethan doesn't have to use werewolf senses to know it's not. He can feel it in Danny's emotions mixture of disappointment, hurt, and sadness. Ethan isn't prepared for this. “I ...” he starts again. “I want to,” he hesitates “it's just umm ... performance anxiety.” What the hell? That's the best he could come up with.

Danny snorts. “Umm ... you've done this before, right?”

“Yeah,” Ethan says defensively, “just not with you. It's okay,” he says pulling Danny to him. “I'm fine now.”

Danny's hands reach for the buttons of his shirt and he grabs them. Ethan can feel that the wounds aren't completely healed, they're thin welts now, probably still red and visible just a few more minutes is all he needs. Danny looks up at him.

“I thought you said you were fine.”

“I am,” Ethan can't even look him in the eye. He goes in for another kiss, but Danny pulls back.

“I know,” he says quietly.

Ethan just stares because Danny can't mean what he thinks. Even though he hasn't been as careful as he could be there's no way Danny could just know. He's paranoid. “I guess everybody gets first time with a new guy nerves, right?”

Danny looks him in the eye and says “I know,” he says it slower this time like he knows Ethan is purposely misinterpreting his words.

“You know what?” Ethan asks dreading the answer.

Danny's sighs exasperated. “I know you're a werewolf, Ethan.”

A long silence stretches between them, and Ethan contemplates denial, but he can hear how fast Danny's heart is beating. Ethan can feel his nerves, his fear, and that scares him. Ethan never wants Danny to be afraid of him even though he knows he should. He thought he'd been careful, but maybe not careful, enough. Then again Danny goes to school with four werewolves, no, only three now. A sickening thought hits Ethan. What if Scott told Danny? What if Danny is doing what Ethan is supposed to be doing, finding out information, keeping him from getting too close? The silence is going on too long filling up the room, and finally Danny breaks it.

“Forget I said anything.”

Ethan can hear the resignation and he knows he has to say something or he'll lose him. He can feel the fragile bond between them twisting.

“How did you know?”

“Jackson.”

“Jackson?” Ethan tries to think. It's not a name he remembers hearing. He recalls pictures of a guy, green eyes, brown hair, that he's seen around Danny's room. Danny never mentioned him, and Ethan never asked.

“He's my best friend, well he was until . . .” Danny pauses, “It's a long story.”

“Tell me.” Ethan says because it dawns on him that he doesn't know as much about Danny as he should.

He sits and listens. Danny tells him about Jackson, and Matt and the Kamina, Ethan has heard some weird shit but even by his standards, it was crazy, really crazy. He doesn't know how Danny handled it. Watching someone you care about unravel like that, turn into a monster. Danny doesn't seem fazed. He talks about Jackson like he's just a guy Danny's known since he was five.

“Anyway,” Danny sighs, “before he left for London he told me everything. He wanted me to be safe.”

“Dating me isn't exactly safe.” It's the truth, and he wants to be sure Danny knows it.

“Yeah, I get that, but neither is living in Beacon Hills.” He smiles at Ethan. “I'm prepared to take my chances.”

Ethan feels something he doesn't dare name, coming from Danny, so he doesn't argue, just leans in and presses their lips together for a moment. He wants to get back to where they were but there is something he needs to know.

“Did you know about me right from the start?”

“No.” Danny says, and his heartbeat is steady. “I suspected but I wasn't sure, not until that day in the hallway with Isaac. When you came to my house that night you didn't have a scratch on you.”

“The healing gave me away?”

“Yeah, that's when I knew.”

“Why didn't you say something?”

“It didn't matter,” Danny says, pauses and looks down, “and I was hoping you would tell me.” There's the slightest hint of disappointment in Danny's voice.

“I've never had anybody to tell.” It's the truth, and Ethan doesn't realize how sad it is until he says it aloud. “I didn't know how you would react. If you didn't take it well my pack. . .” Ethan pauses not sure how to tell Danny that his pack consists of a bunch of wolves who wholesale slaughtered their packs for power, and that if Danny tried to get in their way the best he could hope for is a quick death. He tries to be subtle. “They're not like the ones you know. My pack is more aggressive.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Isaac isn't aggressive?”

“I'm serious,” Ethan takes Danny's hand. “I don't want you to get hurt, and my pack is . . .”

“Stop.” Danny says it firmly enough that Ethan lets his hand go and closes his mouth. “Erica is gone and Isaac and Boyd want your head. I get how dangerous your pack can be.”

“I didn't ...” Ethan doesn't add because it wasn't my turn to watch them.

Danny leans in and presses his lips to Ethan, softly reassuring. “I don't want to know,” he says pulling back just enough to speak resting his forehead against Ethan's, “right now I just want you.”

Ethan knows the best thing for both of them is to stop this now. Walk away while they can both get out with just a few scars, but Danny is pushing him down on the bed kissing him harder, picking up where they left off, god probably an hour ago. Now, it's so much easier because Danny knows, and he isn't afraid of Ethan. He doesn't hate him or think he's a monster. Ethan can smell his desire and he can feel the heat of it crawling through his own veins. Ethan doesn't have the strength to turn away from this.

He lets Danny push him back onto the bed, and kiss him until they're both breathless. Ethan turns up his senses to full volume. He lets himself drown in everything Danny, from the smell of his hair, to the scent of his skin, to the beat of his heart. It makes Ethan feel drunk. He has to pull back to keep control, to let this happen, to keep the wolf from just taking. He breathes deeply and closes his eyes, as he feels Danny's calloused fingers sliding down his chest, slowly but without hesitation. The sound of the zipper is loud to his ears as Danny pulls it down, and slides off Ethan's pants and underwear. Danny then stands and slowly undoes his own pants, slowly sliding them down to reveal miles of perfectly toned muscle. He crawls up Ethan's body pressing their cocks together, both of them gasp at the drag and friction. Danny kisses him, drags his lips over Ethan's jaw. He feels the scrape of Danny's teeth against his neck and growls. Danny's lips curve into a smile against his skin. Ethan runs his fingers through Danny's hair, as his lips, teeth, and tongue map the contours of Ethan's torso. Then there's the sweet, hot, bliss of Danny's mouth around his cock. He opens his eyes and watches. They've done this before but not like this, not without having to pretend, not without keeping his eyes closed so Danny wouldn't notice if they changed. So now he watches as Danny sucks him, lets his teeth scrape against the shaft just enough to have Ethan writhing underneath him. Danny's got a hand wrapped around his own cock stroking. Ethan has to close his eyes, because the sight of Danny getting himself off, with Ethan's cock in his mouth is making him lose control. He feels Danny's fingers, slick with his own pre-cum, pushing into him. Ethan hisses and can feel his body tense up. 

“It's been awhile.” It's not a lie, he hasn't let anybody fuck him since he and Aiden killed their pack. He wants to, with Danny but it's not something he feels ready for, not tonight.

“It's okay.” Danny whispers, dropping a kiss onto his thigh.

Ethan grabs Danny drags him up, kisses him before flipping him onto his back.

Ethan spreads Danny's legs and licks him. Just slow teasing strokes at first that have Danny demanding more, twisting his hips to press against Ethan's face. Ethan grabs Danny's hips now able to use all of his strength and holds him still. Ethan licks at his hole until Danny is shaking with need. “Come on Ethan,” Danny pleads. His voice sounds wrecked, desperate, lust drunk. It takes every bit of control Ethan has to resist, to quiet the wolf inside to wait. He keeps one hand on Danny's hip and that's really all he needs to keep him in place. He slides two fingers into Danny twisting until he hits that spot that makes Danny strain against him, moan. Ethan thinks he could keep Danny like this forever on the edge but it might kill them both. He releases his hold on Danny lets him move in time with his fingers. When Danny reaches for his own cock Ethan pushes his hand away.

“Not until I'm inside you.” Ethan growls.

“Then fuck me.” Danny sound lust drunk and Ethan can feel white hot desire clawing it's way down his spine.

Before he can move Danny reaches for the lube, at almost werewolf levels of speed. Ethan holds his hand out for it but Danny just smirks at him. He watches as Danny spreads the lube over his own fingers. Then he reaches down, slowly, teasing himself, rubbing his fingers over his hole. Ethan watches transfixed as Danny finally pushes a lube slicked finger inside himself, throwing his head back moaning. Ethan thinks he'll never see anything hotter than this, then Danny starts talking.

“You know the first day we met; I went straight home after practice and jerked off thinking about you. About you down on your knees sucking my cock.” He adds another finger, moves them faster. “I still think about you.” Danny adds a third finger, his breath coming in short gasps. “At night I lie in bed fuck myself just like this, thinking about you, about your cock buried in my ass.”

“Danny.” Ethan means it to be a warning but it comes out breathless like a prayer. He only has so much control; the wolf in him is snarling aching to break free. He knows his eyes are red, but Danny doesn't seem to care. He looks right at Ethan works his fingers into himself deeper, spreads his legs wider and moans his name.

Ethan's cock is aching now and he can't hold back any longer. He pushes himself into Danny and they both moan. It feels like coming home when he slides inside of Danny, Ethan knows he's shifting. He can't help himself. This is everything he thought he would never have. It feels like grace and Danny is looking at him like he's good and decent and not some monster. Ethan feels his nails start to lengthen and he reaches deep to try to calm his wolf when he feels the beast retreat. He runs a hand down Danny’s chest. Ethan can feel the wolf rising to the surface again and tries to get himself under control.

“It’s okay,” Danny says wrapping his hand around Ethan’s bicep and moving his hips, “you're not going to hurt me.” Ethan knows at this point he has to give into the wolf a little bit or soon he won't be able to control himself at all. He moves and Danny is fucking incredible meeting every thrust, demanding more, faster, harder. Ethan feels it happening feels his nails extending into claws and he knows he's shifting. He rests his head against Danny's shoulder, thrusting deeper, and that's when he feels his cock begin to swell. Oh god not now, fuck! He should have thought about this. He should have warned Danny. Ethan's whole body practically screaming mate and his wolf is barely leashed. Of course he's going to knot.

He freezes, he can't pull out and there's no way Danny isn't going to notice. He's at the absolute edge of his control, shaking with the effort not to move, not to shift. It's one thing to know your boyfriend is a werewolf, it's another thing to see it and feel it.

“Jackson told me about this too. Don't stop.” Danny whispers in his ear. “It feels amazing.” He kisses Danny hard and says a silent thank you to Jackson for being Danny's personal werewolf Wikipedia. When Ethan let's go, he's hit with a rush of awe and raw desire that shake in to the core. He knows he can control himself enough not to hurt Danny but there is no way he can keep from shifting, now with a riot of emotions crashing through him.

“Close your eyes.” he whispers against Danny’s mouth.

“No.”

“I'm going to change.”

“I  _want_  to see you, Ethan.” There is no question that it's a command.

Ethan feels something like possession grip him, and he can't resist. He buries his face in Danny's neck, inhales the scent of him, and lets the change take him. He drags his fangs lightly along the skin of Danny's throat, and Danny digs his nails deeper into Ethan's arms. He does it again harder and is rewarded with a moan. He lifts his head and when he meets Danny’s eyes all he sees is fascination, and desire. His wolf urges him harder, faster, deeper. Danny takes it like he was made for this, made for Ethan.

“Incredible.” Danny whispers as he reaches up and strokes the tips of his ears. Ethan shudders. He wraps a clawed hand around Danny's cock and begins to stroke. Danny watches mesmerized. It doesn't take long before Danny is coming, Ethan's name on his lips. The combination of Danny's body clenching around him, and the way he says Ethan's name, dirty and reverent at the same time sends him over the edge. Ethan comes with a growl. He collapses onto Danny and buries his face in his neck. When he can speak again all he can manage is “Wow.”

Danny just smiles at him, happy and more than a little smug. Ethan doesn't try to move away because his knot is still keeping them together but he does shift carefully so all his weight isn't on Danny.

“We’re going to have to stay like this f-”

“For about a half an hour. I know.”

Ethan looks at him. “This isn't weird for you?”

“My boyfriend is a werewolf, of course that's weird for me, but weird isn't bad.”

“Not even . . .” Ethan gestures between them.

“Not even the knotting. Not even the fact that I know that it means you want me to be with you forever.”

“You don't have to. It's not an obligation.”

“Ethan, I want forever with you,” Danny takes a breath and waits for Ethan to look at him. “and I know you can feel it, they same way I feel it from you.”

“It's a lifetime.”

“The only person with a higher I.Q. than mine in the entire school district is Lydia. I know the definition of forever.”

Ethan's kisses Danny. Maybe they are meant to be, maybe there was some some truth in the stories of soul mates. He closes his eyes and he doesn't focus on the conversations or the traffic, just the beat of Danny's heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Motel California is the episode where I stopped hating Ethan (I'm trying to ignore what happened with Boyd) and started shipping Dethan. I really liked this scene and this prompt was my first choice. I hope I've done it justice.
> 
> In my world Danny and Jackson have been best friends since they were five. 
> 
> Since the show initially defined Omega as loners and then seemed to give a different definition Omega for the twins. I just decided that there are individual Omegas and pack Omegas. I hope that makes sense.


End file.
